


Alone. {Matt Watson}

by blndbyz



Category: Game Grumps, SuperMega Show, Video Blogging RPF, supermega
Genre: SuperMega - Freeform, SuperMega Show - Freeform, sort of a matt watson/you but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-27 02:29:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10799814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blndbyz/pseuds/blndbyz
Summary: a tiny quickie i came up with like last month okay bye!!!





	Alone. {Matt Watson}

> I sat in a foldable metal chair, blank faced, hands on cheeks, staring at the two boys in front of me. Just Matt, Ryan, and I. I knew that we were all most likely thinking the same thing. ‘Should we move?’ ‘I don’t want to move.’ ‘What if we never speak to him again?’ The three of us had been working with Mark on videos for at least two years now, pushing three, and boy, had things gotten out of hand with this recent fight. Mark usually gets mad when we don’t, well, call us over-dramatic, but when we don’t “do something right.” We’ve been editing his videos for so long that I guess his expectations for us have really skyrocketed the past months. It’s pretty ridiculous. No, actually, it’s awfully ridiculous.
> 
> “Should we?” Matt stared at both of us. The question hit us both absolutely hard. This was so awful. “Well- maybe it’ll get better or something. Like, I don’t know, he’ll simmer down next week maybe o-” “No it won’t, [Y/N].” Ryan interrupted. “Remember when I said that last week? And last month? And the month before that? ‘Oh, next week it’ll be better, he’s just fed up with something.’ Well, it’s been a day, a week, a quarter of the fucking year and surprise, surprise, Mark still hasn’t came down from his temper tantrum.” Ryan ranted. Matt rested his arms on his knees and looked down at the ground, wiping his sleeve under his eye before he did. He changed positions shortly, though, his head now in his hands sobbing quietly, clearly not wanting us to hear him.
> 
> Matt was crying. He was actually crying. I ran over to Matt, hugging him loosely. Ryan looked at Matt, heartbroken. His facial expression changed from sorry to heated really fast. He stood up. “This is too fucking far.” He mumbled to himself as he stormed out of the room. Matt looked up, his eyes red and his breathing out of pattern. I flinched when I heard Ryan’s bedroom door slam. Matt returned to his powerless position and began trying to calm himself down. 
> 
> Mark appeared in the doorway. His eyes enlarged when he saw Matt. “Wh- Matt?” He called quietly. Matt didn’t move. I stared up at Mark. “What’s going..” Mark was pushed out of the way by Ryan. “Ow- Ryan what the he-” “No, we’re fucking done.” He interrupted. “What do you-” He closed his eyes “What do you mean you’re ‘done?’” 
> 
> “You fucking know what I mean! You fucking push us around, you make- you care more about your fucking videos than you do about us. When’s the last time you’ve helped with Kids With Problems, or even SuperMega? Do we ask you to do this shit? No! You made your own god damn best friend cry because of your own fucking passion!” Ryan attacked. Mark looked at Ryan panicked. “Well, what the fuck have you-” “Oh, here we go again. ‘Well what have you done for us this week, Ryan?’ ‘Matt! You’ve practically nothing this week!’ “[Y/N]! What the hell do you mean you’ve worked your ass off! You’ve only done one thing!’ We’ve worked our asses off just to please King Fischbach for the past two years! You-” Ryan stopped to gather himself. “You- are the biggest asshole I fucking know.” he stared Mark down. Mark stared at Ryan, shocked. Mark didn’t respond. He walked out of the room and to his bedroom. 
> 
> Ryan stared back at us. Matt stared at Ryan, baffled on what just came out of his mouth. Ryan sighed and sat on the bed beside him, hugging him. “I’m going to pack up the important things, take my money, and go to my friend’s house for the night. You guys should pack. Don’t expect- don’t expect me here again.”
> 
> Ryan walked out of the room. Matt flopped down onto his bed, staring up at the ceiling blankly, eyes red and puffy, breathing still slightly out of tune. “I’m sorry, Matt.” slipped out of my mouth. I had nothing else to say. “He had to, we have no other choice, [Y/N].” He spoke. “I’m gonna- I’m gonna go to bed.” He said as he pulled the blanket up to his hips. “Stay in here if you want, I don’t care.”

**Author's Note:**

> wowowowo this is it bye,,, :p


End file.
